


Hot Like Me

by zebraljb



Category: Boondock Saints RPF, Real Person Slash
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Sean are one of the power couples of Hollywood...but a young and sexy Brit wants some of that power...just once.</p><p>Note - this story was written about five years ago, before Orlando was married, and before Norman worked on "Walking Dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HOT LIKE ME

 _I know ya like me…I know ya do…that’s why whenever I come around he’s all over you…_

 

“Norman! Mr. Reedus! Over here! Mr. Flanery…Sean…this way, please!”

The photographers hustled and shoved to get the best picture of Hollywood’s first gay power couple. Norman Reedus and Sean Patrick Flanery, costars in one of the most popular independent films ever, The Boondock Saints, had come out as a couple in late 2005. There was the usual wave of negative feedback from the extreme Right and ultra-conservatives, the usual protests and picketing, but soon no one cared. They were two talented men, and fickle Hollywood soon saw their open homosexuality as a shining character trait instead of a character flaw.

“I’m going to fucking kill you for making me come to this thing,” Norman said, hissing through his teeth at his boyfriend as he stopped to sign an autograph.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut the fuck up now,” Sean said in a matching hiss. Norman rolled his eyes and Sean chuckled, kissing Norman’s forehead as he moved along up the red carpet.

Normally they avoided premieres at all costs, but as this was Troy Duffy’s first studio-produced movie in over six years, they felt obligated to attend. After all, wasn’t he the reason they had met in the first place? Norman watched his boyfriend walk away, admiring the long lines of his body, accentuated by the tailored cut of his grey suit. Norman wore a custom made suit as well, though his was black.

“Mr. Reedus, I love your movies!” A woman gushed, holding out her autograph book. “Are you doing something now?”

“Yes, actually, Sean and I are working on something together,” he said, giving her a rare smile. “Thank you for asking.”

“I bet you’re working on something together…fucking faggots,” a man behind the woman sneered.

Norman looked over his shoulder and motioned with his chin. Two very large security guards walked over. “Have a nice evening,” he said to the man, grinning as the guards quickly removed the man from the crowd. “Goodbye,” he said to the woman, shocking her with a kiss on the cheek.

“Quit flirting,” Sean chastised as Norman caught up with him.

“Jealous?” Norman asked.

“Never.” Sean put an arm around Norman’s waist as they approached the doorway. “I know your cock and ass have my name on them.”

“Ooh, you know I love it when you talk dirty,” Norman whispered, poking Sean in the side.

“Hey,” Troy Duffy said, stepping in front of them with a grin. “Glad you guys could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Sean told him. “This is gonna be great, Duffy.”

“Let’s hope so,” Troy said, actually looking nervous. “Over here.” He waved someone over. “I don’t know if you’ve met my star. Orlando Bloom, this is Norman Reedus, and Sean Patrick Flanery.”

Norman could only stare at the beautiful man before him. Dark curls framed his face, and his deep eyes smiled along with his mouth. His body was long and slender, and his tuxedo fit as if he had been born in it. White teeth sparkled as he held out his hand to Sean. “Sean…a big fan. I loved Suicide Kings.” The soft British lilt took his breath away.

“Thank you. It’s a pleasure,” Sean said, taking Orlando’s hand and frowning a bit as Orlando turned to Norman.

“Norman…you’re my hero,” Orlando said with a sly grin. “Sometimes I wish I would have stuck to independents like you, instead of the big blockbusters.”

“You’re incredible,” Norman said, then kicked himself. “I mean your movies are incredible. Blockbusters have been quite kind to you.”

“Indeed,” Orlando said, letting his hand linger in Norman’s a bit longer than necessary.

“We should go in,” Sean said, his arm tightening around Norman’s waist. “I’m sure you have a few more interviews to do.”

“Of course,” Orlando said, nodding. “You’re coming to the party, correct? I know Duffy must’ve invited you both.”

“We weren’t planning on it,” Norman said with a sigh.

“You should most definitely come. It will be the same boring over the top madness, but we could make it enjoyable,” Orlando said, his eyes sliding over to include Sean at the last minute. “Try to make it, won’t you?”

“We’ll try,” Sean said with a tight smile. Orlando smiled at them both as Duffy tugged him out to the reporters. “C’mon.” Sean’s hold on Norman’s hand was almost painful as they entered the theater.

“Sean? Babe, what has gotten INTO you?” Norman wrenched his hand free, flexing his fingers.

“I don’t like the way he looked at you.” Sean held up their passes and the usher waved them forward.

“Who? Duffy?”

“No, you idiot. Orlando Bloom. And DON’T tell me you didn’t notice.” Sean flopped into a seat, arms crossed over his chest.

“You’re a magician,” Norman said, standing in the aisle. “From a forty-two year old to a four year old in two seconds flat.”

“Shut up,” Sean said, pouting. He tugged at Norman’s suit jacket until he sat down. “He was flirting with you.”

“So? Maybe handsome boys flirt with me all the time,” Norman said, laughing.

“He’s no boy. He’s probably close to thirty. He knows what he’s doing.”

“He’s beautiful, I will give you that. But he was just being nice,” Norman said. He patted Sean’s leg. “I love you. I’ll be going home with you.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Sean grumbled. Norman smiled, but mentally welcomed the thought that for the next two hours, beautiful Orlando Bloom would be larger than life on the screen in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

HOT LIKE ME  
Two

 _I know you want it…it’s easy to see…and in the back of your mind, you know you should be fucking me…_

 

“Babe, come on,” Norman said, standing next to the limo and holding out his hand. “You look too good to just go home.”

“Don’t kiss up to me just because you want to see your new boyfriend,” Sean grumbled, pausing before he finally accepted the outstretched hand and climbing from the back of the limo.

“You do look delicious,” Norman purred in Sean’s ear, his tongue flicking out to taste Sean’s earlobe.

“Shut up,” Sean said, but Norman felt the shiver go through Sean’s body.

“If you’re a good boy, and stay at the party for a while, later I’ll take that delicious suit off you…with my teeth.” Norman smiled at the paparazzi and waved.

“Fuck, you’re a bastard,” Sean hissed, weaving his fingers through Norman’s and leading him into the hotel where the after party was being held.

 

Duffy pounced on them almost immediately. “Did you like it?”

“Duffy, the theater’s probably not even empty yet!” Norman said in surprise. “Shouldn’t you be back there with your actors?”

“I left early…couldn’t even watch the end,” Duffy said, bouncing on his heels.

Sean laughed. “You’re nervous? This is a first.”

“This could mean a lot, Sean…I do well with this one, there’s nothing the studio won’t let me do.”

“Maybe you could do something else with us in it,” Norman suggested. They followed Troy to the bar. Norman ordered a beer for himself and a mixed drink for Sean.

“I hate to say it, but people will only think of Saints if the three of us do something, babe,” Sean said with a sigh.

“Not if they use our script,” Norman pointed out. Sean stared at him.

“Script? What script?”

“It’s not ready,” Sean said immediately, ignoring Duffy.

“It’s ready enough to give him a treatment,” Norman said to his boyfriend. He turned to Duffy. “I’ll send something over this week. It’s…it’s a little different.”

“It’s your basic love triangle, but between three men,” Sean snapped. “Don’t worry about it, Duffy.”

“Look, fellas, I…” Duffy interrupted himself. “We’ll talk later in the week. There’s Orlando.” Duffy melted into the growing crowd, heading for the door.

Norman strained to see the dark curls, trying to make sure it didn’t LOOK like he was straining to see them. He noticed that the tuxedo jacket was gone, as was the tie. Even from across the room, Norman could see a bronze chest peeking through the few buttons that were unbuttoned, and the rolled sleeves showed off slender dark arms. “Let’s sit down,” he said, abruptly pulling Sean to the nearest table. He couldn’t bear to look one more second. He was acting like an idiot, right in front of the man he loved more than life.

“Baby, you okay?” Sean put a hand on his shoulder, annoyance long gone. “You look…pale.”

“I’m fine.” Norman picked up Sean’s drink and emptied the glass. “I’ll get you another.”

“Norman,” Sean said, but Norman stood and headed back to the bar without another word.

The bartender took his order immediately, but the crowd around the small bar was growing and Norman had to wait for his beer. He tapped a finger on the smooth surface of the bar, looking around the large ballroom. Pictures of Orlando Bloom and his costars hung from the walls, and Norman tried not to stare.

“What did you think?”

Norman whirled around. Orlando leaned against the bar, smiling at Norman. “Think?”

“Of the movie. I was a bit worried…Troy directs differently than anyone I ever worked with.”

“He’s definitely unique,” Norman agreed, smiling. “But a genius.”

“Definitely. Your smile is amazing,” Orlando said, and Norman stared.

“I, well, thank you.” He kicked himself. Suddenly he only knew one-syllable words? “The movie. It was great. I loved it. Sean, too.”

“Sean, too? Good,” Orlando said, not even blinking at the mention of Norman’s well known boyfriend. “So…Troy mentioned something about a script? You and Sean are working on something?”

“He told you that?” Norman wanted to punch his friend. “It’s nothing worth talking about, really, still in the early stages, and…”

“C’mon.” Orlando took Norman by the hand, starting to weave his way around the edge of the room.

“Orlando, it’s your movie. Don’t you have to…” Norman protested feebly, looking at Sean. His boyfriend was deep in discussion with a few other actors, and did not notice Norman being dragged along by Orlando Bloom.

“The hell with them.” He slipped out a side door, Norman close behind. “Now where can we…how about this one?” He tried a few doors, finally finding one that was unlocked. They walked into a smaller ballroom, lit only by the exit sign above another door. Orlando fumbled his hand along the wall, finally finding a light switch. The room had a few round tables in it, and sofas along the wall. He flopped down and smiled, patting the seat. “Sit with me, Norman.”

Norman sat. “Look, Orlando, don’t you think we should get back?”

“I want to hear about this movie.” Orlando leaned back, undoing a few more buttons. “God, I hate these monkey suits.”

“You look good in them, though,” Norman said before he thought.

“Thank you,” Orlando said modestly. “Go ahead. A love triangle?”

“Between three men,” Norman said, nodding. “We really feel encouraged by the way people have accepted us…Sean and me. We know it won’t be a blockbuster by any stretch of the imagination, but I think the studios might be interested.”

“Interesting.” Orlando’s arm lay across the back of the sofa, and his hand lightly touched Norman’s shoulder. “Tell me more.”

“We’re not sure where to set it…fairly big city, large company. All three men work there…we were thinking a publishing company, maybe, in Chicago or something,” Norman said, warming to his subject. “One of the men is a manager, possibly higher, and the other two are on more equal footing.” Norman swallowed deeply, realizing that Orlando was now close enough for his hand to rest just inches from Norman’s head.

“You said a love triangle…I’m assuming two of the men are together? Is the third man the manager?” Orlando tilted his head, his eyes focused on Norman’s face.

“Uh, no. We thought that was a bit cliché, the whole sexual harassment angle.” Norman felt lost in the big brown eyes that drank in his every word.

“I’d love to read for it,” Orlando whispered.

“You don’t even know if it’s any good. It could be the worst thing you ever read,” Norman protested weakly.

“I doubt anything you do could be the worst, Norman,” Orlando said, the back of his hand brushing against Norman’s cheek. “And I really, really want to work with you.” His thumb moved up and down Norman’s jaw.

Norman’s eyes fluttered closed, his head leaning in to Orlando’s touch. He knew it was wrong, knew it would only hurt Sean if he knew, but he could not stop. Could not pull away from Orlando’s touch. He tried not to sigh too loud as Orlando’s hand slid behind his neck and pulled Norman in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

HOT LIKE ME  
Three

 _I know I’m on your mind, I know we’d have a good time, I’m your friend…I’m fun…I’m fine…I ain’t lyin’, look at me shine…You ain’t blind, I know I’m on your mind…_

 

Norman pulled back from the kiss, feeling his lips swell. There was no hiding the fact that he had just been kissed and kissed right. “Orlando…”

“What?” Orlando whispered, his hand still resting at the base of Norman’s neck. He dipped his head in to nuzzle at Norman’s face, his tongue flicking out along Norman’s jaw.

“We can’t. For too many reasons,” Norman protested, unable to hide a moan as Orlando’s fingers stroked his neck.

“Give me three,” Orlando murmured. His teeth nipped at Norman’s skin, and he felt Norman shudder.

“Uh, well, your movie premiere, first of all,” Norman hissed, unconsciously arching his neck to bare it to Orlando’s mouth.

“I’m the star. They’ll wait.”

“Anyone could walk in here,” Norman said, thinking quickly. “Do you want that?”

“Not unless they get off on watching us,” Orlando said. He pulled back and cupped Norman’s face in his hands. “Do you like being watched, Norman?”

“Yes…” Norman moaned, looking into Orlando’s dark eyes. “I mean, no!” Norman fought to hold on to his self-control. There was definitely a third reason. Jesus Christ. “Sean!”

“You want Sean to watch? Mmm…that’d be hot, yeah?” Orlando’s accent got thicker as he let a hand slide down Norman’s chest to toy with the buttons of his dress shirt. “You two are the luckiest men I know, getting to fuck each other all the time.”

“I don’t want Sean to watch. I mean, yeah, that’d be hot, but…” Norman shook his head, trying to control the babble of words that flowed from his mouth. “He’s the reason. He’s the reason why I can’t do this. I love him.”

 

Sean excused himself from his conversation and stood, wondering where Norman had gone. The room was crowded, and he had to physically approach each drink station to see if Norman was waiting in line. He didn’t see the face he loved, and Sean frowned as he made his way back through the crowded room. He asked a few people if they had seen Norman, and got negative answers until he spoke with Duffy.

“Yeah, I saw them. They left out that door.” Duffy pointed across the ballroom. “I assumed they were talking about your script…I told Orlando about it.”

“Thanks,” Sean said, clapping Duffy on the back and frowning. Norman and Orlando Bloom leaving to talk privately?

Sean scowled as he headed out the door. He didn’t like the thought of Norman alone with Orlando. Norman had acted all girly as soon as he shook hands with the other actor, and Sean didn’t like it at ALL. He strode down the hall, checking doors until he reached the end of the hall. The door was ajar, and he started to open it, freezing as he heard voices.

“Not unless they get off on watching us,” he heard a British voice say. “Do you like being watched, Norman?”

“Yes…” Norman said, or moaned, it sounded like. “I mean, no! Sean!”

Sean wanted to burst into the room. Norman sounded scared. Not that Norman couldn’t take Orlando in a fair fight, but it sure didn’t sound like Orlando was fighting fair.

“You want Sean to watch? Mmm…that’d be hot, yeah?” Sean almost choked on his own oxygen. He paused a moment to think. Yes, that would be hot. Orlando was definitely nice to look at, and Norman’s pale skin against the tanner Orlando? Sean thought he might orgasm just thinking about it. “You two are the luckiest men I know, getting to fuck each other all the time,” Orlando went on, and Sean found the ability to move again. He slowly pushed the door open, peeking into the room. Norman had his back to the door, and Orlando caught sight of Sean just as he finished speaking.

“I don’t want Sean to watch. I mean, yeah, that’d be hot, but…” Norman shook his head. “He’s the reason. He’s the reason why I can’t do this. I love him.”

Orlando didn’t speak for a second as his eyes met Sean’s. The blue gaze drifted down to the back of Norman’s head, then returned to Orlando. Sean noticed Orlando’s mouth threaten to drop open as Sean nodded almost imperceptibly. Sean quietly closed the door, leaning back against it. The area near the door was not in the brightest area of the room, and he knew that unless he moved, Norman would not notice him.

“I know you love him,” Orlando said, letting his hands rest on Norman’s shoulders. “I never doubted it. I’m sure not out to take you away from him.” He smiled invitingly. “I know you’re attracted to me, Norman. Don’t try to hide it.”

“I can’t,” Norman whispered, but his protest did not have as much force as before.

“I’ll even tell him, if you want me to,” Orlando said, standing and pulling Norman up with him. His hands undid the buttons on his shirt, slowly sliding the coat off before sending the shirt with it. His body was toned and tan, and he watched Norman swallow deeply. “I’ll tell him that you fought me like a tiger, but I overpowered you.”

“Ha,” Norman said absently. His hands itched to run over that dark skin. “I could take you in a heartbeat.”

“Wish you would,” Orlando said with a cocky grin. He slid Norman’s coat off and took Norman’s hands, placing them on his own hips. “I’d let you.”

“God,” Norman whispered, his fingers sliding up Orlando’s sides. His thumbs brushed over Orlando’s nipples and they hardened under the touch.

“Of course, I could just take you.” Orlando’s fingers nimbly danced up Norman’s buttons, splitting the front of the shirt and unveiling Norman’s own chest and stomach. “Does Sean fuck you, Norman?”

Orlando’s hands slid over his skin and suddenly Norman’s shirt was history. “Yes,” Norman moaned. “He…he always…”

“Good.” Orlando’s smile was pure sin. “Everyone thinks I’m a pansy-ass bottom…so not true.” His fingers plucked at Norman’s nipples as he moved in for another long and passionate kiss.

Norman steadied himself by resting his hands on Orlando’s waist. Though he preferred to bottom, Norman wasn’t normally a passive lover. He could only try to keep up, though, as Orlando took over and made Norman’s heart pound. He hissed in a breath at the pressure of Orlando’s fingers, and as Orlando moved to nibble his way down Norman’s neck, he could only weave his fingers up through Orlando’s hair, tugging when Orlando’s teeth bit down especially hard.

Orlando smiled against Norman’s skin as the hands yanked at his hair. “Like it rough, do you?” Orlando pulled back, sliding a finger through one of Norman’s belt loops. “You can add this little scene to your script.” He began to lead Norman across the room to one of the banquet tables. “Of course, this would probably be your desk, or mine.” He undid his own belt and the pants slid down his slender legs. Orlando quickly dipped down to dig something from the pocket. “Always prepared,” he said, holding up the condom and packet of lube.

“Do you always get laid at your movie premieres?” Norman asked. He had never figured on Orlando Bloom being such a slut.

“Only when I’m lucky.” Orlando led Norman around the table, undoing his belt in the process. “Now, just imagine that we’re in my office, and it’s after hours, though someone could still be in the building.” He held Norman by the neck, turning his head to the side so he could kiss him as he bent him over. The other hand shoved Norman’s pants down, boxers as well. “You have to be quiet,” Orlando said, smiling down at Norman. He kissed Norman again, releasing him so he could undo the condom and packet of lube. Norman kissed him passionate, hands gripping the edge of the table. “You have to be quiet,” Orlando repeated, sliding a finger inside of Norman. “Because you never know who could be watching.” Orlando fisted Norman’s head in his free hand, turning his head towards Sean.

“There’s someone there!” Norman exclaimed, freezing over the table. Orlando chuckled, two fingers moving inside of Norman at a fast pace. Norman moaned, still trying to see who was walking towards them. “Sean?” Norman gasped as his boyfriend came into view. “Sean, I…”

“Shh,” Orlando cooed, placing a hand over Norman’s mouth and holding tight. “Someone could hear, and it would be both our jobs.” He used his other hand to guide himself into Norman, and Norman couldn’t help but moan.

Sean had been right. Orlando fucking his boyfriend into the table was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Norman was struggling against the hand over his mouth, and Sean knew he was trying to apologize. Right at that moment, however, Sean didn’t want to hear apologies. He wanted to hear Norman begging for more. They had often discussed the idea of a threesome; it was how the script had actually come into being. Nothing had ever been done besides talking about it, though, and Sean knew it was one of Norman’s fantasies. Sean walked all the way over, removing Orlando’s hand from Norman’s face. “God, Sean, I…” Norman tried, unable to keep rational thoughts in his mind as Orlando thrust inside slow and hard.

“Be quiet, Norman.” Sean yanked Norman’s head back by his hair. “God, I talk to someone for one minute, and look what you get yourself into!”

“I’m sorry…I…didn’t want to but…”

“You gonna tell me he’s raping you or something?” Sean bent down and licked the sweat from Norman’s forehead. “You can’t rape the willing, Norman.” He stood up, crossing his arms over his chest, and arched an eyebrow. “Fuck him through the table, Orlando.”

“Mmm, bossy, isn’t he?” Orlando observed, though he quickly moved harder and faster. Norman panted and held on to the table for dear life. “Shoulda waited to have the both of you.”

“Fat chance. I bottom for no one,” Sean said, though his cock was so hard he probably would have agreed to let Orlando fuck him, just to get relief.

“Sean,” Norman moaned, feeling himself get closer to orgasm.

“No way. You don’t cum until he does,” Sean said, nodding towards Orlando. Norman’s knuckles were white as he held the edge of the table.

“Don’t worry, luv. You won’t have to wait long,” Orlando murmured, his hands gripping Norman’s waist. “Fuck me,” he moaned, thrusting one last time. He panted for a moment, holding onto Norman tightly before finally pulling out. Norman whimpered at the loss.

Sean moved into Orlando’s place, though he did not undress. He merely leaned over Norman’s back. “I like you like this, Norman.”

“Sean, please…fuck me please,” Norman begged. “I want to cum with you inside me.”

“After you just gave your whoring ass to someone else? I don’t think so,” Sean snapped. Norman whimpered again. “You can make yourself cum, if you want it so bad.” Sean wasn’t angry, didn’t mean what he was saying, but wanted to make Norman touch himself. He ran a hand through Norman’s hair, holding him down to the table. Norman wriggled until his hand could reach his throbbing cock. “Didn’t know you liked it over a table this way, baby…maybe I should buy one, put it in the bedroom…then I can fuck you over it any time I like.”

“Sean…God…” Norman said. As usual, Sean’s voice talking dirty was having the desired effect.

“Maybe I can get Orlando to come over.” Norman’s eyes flickered over to the other man as Sean spoke. Orlando grinned lazily from where he had collapsed on the floor. “Maybe I can just ask anyone to come over, since you’ll spread your legs for anyone that finds a flat surface to fuck you on.”

“Sean…fuck…” Norman cried out, cumming all over his own hand. Sean grunted approval and moved away from Norman. “I’ll be out in the car.” Sean left the ballroom without another word.

Norman lay on the table for a long moment, chest heaving. Orlando quietly dressed, tossing Norman’s clothes in the general direction of the table. “I still want to read for that part, mate,” Orlando said. Norman slowly began to get dressed. “Send me the script. I mean it.” Orlando smiled. “I think I have good insight into the role.” He left the ballroom to return to his party.

Norman didn’t bother trying to smile at the cameras outside as he looked for their limo. He found it a block down the street, stuck in traffic. He waved to the driver, motioning that he would get in himself and the driver didn’t have to get out. Sean was against the far door, reading through some papers. Norman sat down tentatively. Leaning forward, he poured himself a drink from the bar, downing it immediately.

“Have a nice time?” Sean said without looking up.

“I didn’t…I never…I wouldn’t…” Norman stammered, then stopped talking. “If you want, I’ll just grab my stuff and go stay at a hotel until we can work things out.”

Sean slowly looked up. Norman had never looked so miserable…or so enticing. His lips were swollen from Orlando’s kisses, and his skin was red from both shame and the incredible orgasm. His skin was still covered with a sheen of sweat, and his blue eyes could not meet Sean’s own. “Why?”

“Why?” Norman let out a bitter laugh. “God, make me say it, why don’t you? Because I just let another man fuck me…let another man do what only you should be able to do to me.”

“I was there, if memory serves.” Sean closed the portfolio and tossed it to the floor of the limo. “I let him do it.”

“But you came in after we had started. I did it anyway, Sean, before you were…”

“No, I didn’t,” Sean interrupted. “I came in when you told him you couldn’t do anything with him because you loved me. I gave him permission. Gave you permission, too, actually.”

“I was…I felt so bad,” Norman whispered, shocked.

“No you didn’t. I think you were feeling pretty damn good, baby,” Sean said with a shit-eating grin. “Looked good, too.”

Norman wasn’t sure if he should feel angry or relieved. “I was scared to death, Sean. I thought you’d hate me forever. How could you do that?”

“Aw, c’mon, Normy. It was all worth it in the end, right?” Sean held out a hand and Norman slowly took it.

“Payback’s a bitch, you remember that,” Norman warned him. Sean brought Norman’s hand up and kissed his fingers.

“Yeah, but you owe ME big time. Starting when we get home. I think a blow job is in order,” Sean said.

“Why wait?” Norman slid to the floor, grinning as he reached for Sean’s pants.

 

TWO YEARS LATER

“And the Oscar goes to…” Scarlett Johanssen ripped open the envelope. “Orlando Bloom, for ‘On the Table.’”

Orlando’s mouth fell open as Viggo Mortensen whooped beside him. He let Viggo hug him, then Elijah Wood and Dominic Monaghan, who sat to his other side, then slowly stood. He began to walk towards the stage, stopping to hug both Norman and Sean. He tried not to trip going up the step, and kissed Scarlett before stepping up to the microphone.

“Thank you,” he said, blushing furiously. “I…I am going to repeat what almost everyone says up here, and say that I totally did not expect. Not because it wasn’t a good script, because it was. It was a great script, and an amazing role. For that, I need to thank the writers, Sean Patrick Flanery and Norman Reedus.” He waited for the large round of applause that followed. “Though Hollywood and the world at large has come a long way in accepting homosexuality, I was still a little unsure as to how this movie would be received. It was a shame, really, if it failed, because it was a gem of a movie, with an excellent screenplay by those two, a great director in Troy Duffy, and an amazing cast that I was honored to work with. However, I guess the moviegoers proved me wrong, since I believe we were number one for eight weeks in a row here in the States.” Orlando gave the camera his winning smile. “Thanks to all of you out there who bought tickets to see the movie, if only to throw tomatoes at the screen when I kissed my leading man, Norman.” Everyone chuckled. “I am proud to be an actor in a time when a movie with a topic that was one time extremely taboo can win serious awards.” Orlando looked out into the audience, seeing something that made him smile. “I’m also proud to inform you all that I was not simply playing a part. The rumors that the press has loved to spread for all these years are true. I am bisexual, and have been involved with an amazing man since I was twenty-four years old. Viggo, I love you, and this is for you.” He held up the statue, kissed it, and bowed. He then left the stage with Scarlett on his arm.

THE END


End file.
